


Innocent Bliss

by Gummie88



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drabbles, Fluffiness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One-Shots, Rating May Change, Underage Drinking, just lots and lots of reigisa, just some drunk teens foolin around, sex under influence of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummie88/pseuds/Gummie88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ReiGisa one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make it a habit to write more often, soooo I needed somewhere where I could just dump all my drabbles. 
> 
> But all my drabbles are usually ReiGisa so this happened. Just something to distract myself while working on my other fanfics in the meantime. Rating and tags may change depending on what I post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for this chapter: G

"Nagisa-kun, I'm home." Rei called out of habit as he closed the door behind him. 

"Welcome home, Rei-chan!" The blond chirped and rushed to the entrance of the apartment. "How was your study group today?" He asked while helping Rei take off his coat and set his bag aside. 

The taller shrugged a shoulder, "Everyone kept getting distracted, so I kind of ended up studying by myself." Rei admitted as he took off his shoes before walking into the living room. 

"Mm, I'm sorry to hear that." Nagisa said and lead the other towards the sofa by the hand. He sat down and pulled Rei down next to him, where he then immediately snuggled up to him. 

The older chuckled at his eagerness, "Nagisa-kun, I just got home, we have all night to get comfortable. But for now, shouldn't we be getting some dinner?" 

"Aw, but I've been waiting all week to spend quality time with you! You've been so busy with your stupid study group and the exams coming up... we've barely even cuddled." Nagisa complained. 

Rei felt his face heat up at the statement and awkwardly cleared his throat before pushing his glasses up. "I'm sorry, I know these last couple weeks have been hectic. But it's the weekend now, so we have the next couple days to ourselves, how does that sound?"

"Perfect! But you promise it's just us? No more strangers coming over?"

"They're not strangers, they're my classmates... but yes, just us." He smiled when Nagisa grinned with excitement. 

"Then tonight we should order pizza and watch movies. And cuddle. And kiss... a lot. Hopefully that leads to other things too." The blond mumbled while squirming his way into Rei's lap. He curled up there and nuzzled his head underneath the boys chin comfortably before letting out a content sigh.

Rei rested his chin on top of his boyfriends head as he chuckled again. "Sounds like a plan."

They were both asleep before the first movie was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my birthday (the 24th of April) so that's where I got this idea from. 
> 
> (Also I'm aware that Nagisa's birthday is August 1st buuuut this is just the way it happened and I apologize for that).
> 
> Eh, this one seems really rushed and kind of silly but I thought it was cute enough to add on. :) Follow me on Tumblr! (nagi-chan-san) and enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: G

Rei fidgeted nervously at the entrance of the school, occasionally bringing his wrist up to check his watch. He let out a sigh through his nose and continued to stand off to the side as his fellow classmates filed into the building. 

The day was warm, but not unbearably so. A breeze was present, which thankfully managed to cool his skin as the morning sun shined. It really was a gorgeous day, and Rei took a moment to appreciate the fresh air.

Checking his watch again, it was around the time he had been waiting for, and as if on cue, Nagisa came walking up the path with a skip in his step. His expression brightened upon seeing Rei and picked up the pace. 

"Rei-chan!" He chirped, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun. How are you?" The taller answered.

"I'm feeling great, it's so nice out." He noted for no particular reason, but Rei nodded and agreed anyway. 

He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as Makoto and Haruka decided to wander up.

"Happy birthday, Nagisa." Makoto greeted immediately with his usual smile. "I know you're not having us over until the weekend, but I wanted to at least give you something now." He continued and handed over a box and card attached to the top. 

"I made the card." Haru added quickly, as if to make sure Nagisa knew he pitched in for him. 

"Aw, thank you! I'll open it later, once schools out. Okay?" He responded, offering both a crushing hug. 

For the moment, Rei was forgotten as the blond chatted excitedly with the others. Damn, Rei really wanted to be the first to say it before they got here. He adjusted his glasses and trailed behind them as they began walking into the building. He'd just have to come up with something else, then. 

Makoto and Haru offered brief goodbyes before they separated and went towards their class. Nagisa was heading that way too but didn't get very far before Rei reached out to gently grab his hand to stop him. "Nagisa-kun, um... stay back for a minute?" He asked sheepishly and felt his cheeks warming. What was he even going to do? He had no idea, but had to do something. 

The shorter was curious and turned to face him without complaint. "But Rei-chan, we might be late for class~" He claimed with a teasing smile, topped with a small laugh. Rei smiled in response and didn't answer. 

Patiently, they both waited quietly for everyone to get to class before they could talk. Today, Nagisa has turned seventeen years old. Rei hasn't known him for too long, but is grateful for every moment he has. Within that short time they went from best friends to boyfriends (lovers? It didn't matter what you wanted to call it). His heart swells with pride to know that someone like Nagisa wants to be with him. He's grown mentally and physically. The blond has calmed down and started focusing more on his grades and swimming (with much encouragement from Rei) and has improved immensely. And yet his excitable and energetic attitude is the same as when they first met. As for physically, his round face has narrowed and has built more muscle. The most noticeable thing, however, is his height. Now he can easily lean up and kiss him without even standing on his toes. Rei isn't sure whether he likes that certain change or not.

How did he get so lucky?

Nagisa must have noticed him staring because he let out a giggle. "What?" He asked.

Rei wasn't sure what got into him. He wants to kiss Nagisa. Right now. And that's what he does.

Without a second thought, he steps forward and closes the small distance to do just that. He assumes that must have caught the blond off guard, because it takes him a couple long seconds to gather his senses and kiss him back. They know it' ridiculous, kissing in the middle of an empty hallway during school hours. They're already late and anyone could just happen to wander by and see them. Obviously, they didn't care. They savored the moment and shared a slow, chaste kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Rei's body felt warm. He had a strong feeling that Nagisa was feeling the same way too by the way his eyelashes fluttered before his pink eyes open to look into Rei's. A large grin crossed his features.

The smile was contagious, and the other found himself mirroring his actions. "Happy birthday, Nagisa-kun." He said softly and leaned up to kiss his forehead affectionately.

Nagisa sighed contently, breath tickling Rei's chin from their angle. "Now I never want to go back to class. Can I have some more birthday kisses like that?"

The taller laughed, "You'll get some more later."

"Ooh, that sounds promising~"

"But we really should be getting back to class-"

"I love you, Rei-chan."

Rei felt his breath hitch in the middle of his sentence once the blond interrupted him. He leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too." He murmured.

Class could wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've actually been writing a lot I'm just too lazy to upload lol) I've always wanted to write a cute ReiGisa where they meet in a Gay Straight Alliance club where then Nagisa develops this huge crush on Rei. Sighs, that day has finally come.
> 
> Also I wanted to clarify that I attend a group at my school called Gay Straight Alliance, I didn't come up with the name. Because I am fully aware that the name is kind of shitty.
> 
> It's not my best but please enjoy! 
> 
> (Follow me on Tumblr, I changed my url! nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: T

The classroom was filled with chatter and activity, students trying to fit in as much conversation as they could before the last bell of the day rang. Nagisa sat in his desk and smiled while looking around at all his friends around him. The desks were in a circle to easily talk to one another, since this isn't his normal class he would be attending. Today, he had group (one that was held every week by the school) called Gay Straight Alliance and was eager for today's session to begin. He had joined by himself when entering high school, just happening to stumble upon the sign up sheet by the counseling office. After experiencing it for himself, he eventually got Makoto and Haru to attend a couple as well to support it and keep it running. The group was really small at first, but it was steadily growing with more and more students willing to support the cause. Though sometimes his friends had important things to do in class and couldn't show up, leaving him with Gou, who thankfully attended almost every week. As for the other members, they were mostly girls of varying grades and ages. Sometimes Nagisa was the only boy in the room, yet he didn't mind. His carefree attitude and happy personality helped him get along with everyone just fine.

As the counselor finally took her seat to begin, the blond couldn't help but notice there was an empty desk next to her chair. With another look around the room, he couldn't see anyone missing, from what he could tell. Why was there an empty desk? 

Of course he just ignored it for now, paying attention as a girl across from him started to check in and get the session started. Before she was even finished, the door opened again, revealing a boy who looked tense and nervous. His light eyes darted around at all the faces who were staring up at him in silence as he stepped in. 

"Hello..." He greeted hesitantly and handed a paper to the counselor. "This is the group, right? Gay Straight Alliance?" He tried to clarify when no one answered him.

"Yes, of course." The counselor said and smiled in his direction. "Thank you for joining us, Ryugazaki. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the empty desk next to hers and he took it, shrugging off his backpack and setting it down next to him. 

As soon as he took a seat, a couple girls started talking to him, the previous club activities skidding to a halt to greet the new member. While this was taking place, Nagisa observed him quietly, almost in awe. He had seen him around school (isn't he in the track team?) but never had the chance to talk to him. What was he doing here, anyway? The pink eyed boy also had to note that he was  _immensely_ attractive. Tall and slim with some muscle (obviously an athlete) and distinct facial features that made him look very kind. He had short blue hair and violet eyes, which contrasted really nicely. Nagisa assumed he had a habit of pushing up his red glasses that sat on his nose, especially since he was flustered by all he questions directed towards him. He spoke in a professional and eloquent way. Or maybe that's just because he was nervous. Whatever the reason, the blond had to stop gawking before he noticed.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the group?" The counselor spoke up, since no one even knew his name yet. 

"Of course!" He began and cleared his throat, "My name is Rei Ryugazaki. I'm a Junior and I participate in track. I... I wanted to join something that supported equal rights, because I feel strongly about that subject. So, thank you for having me." Rei added a little quietly and glanced down at the surface of his desk, face turning a little red. 

Nagisa found himself smiling, for some reason feeling extremely happy when watching Rei. Everyone echoed with a "We're glad to have you!" before the scheduled club activities continued. Their check ins turned into an introduction for Rei, so he could remember who was who and get a feel for the group. Nagis felt nervous when it was finally his turn, which is strange, because he usually never feels nervous when introducing himself to someone. 

"Um, hello." Ugh, awful start. "My name is Nagisa Hazuki. I'm a Junior also and I'm on the swim team with my friends. It's nice to meet you~" He finished quickly and mentally groaned. What the hell? That was AWFUL and totally not the impression he wanted to make. 

Despite the others inner conflict, Rei smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you too, Hazuki-san." He responded formally and Nagisa's heart did this weird fluttery thing. The blond just nodded quickly and let the next person go.

After that, Gou had a topic to discuss for this week. It was pretty heated, like most of them were. Rei stayed quiet for most of it, but when he did contribute, it was intelligent and added a lot to the discussion and sparked more conversation. Nagisa was naturally a chatty person and talked almost the whole time. He was regretful when the bell rang and slowly rose from his seat as the others darted for the door. He swung his bag over his shoulder and exited, only to spot Rei walking down the hallway. Before he could even think it through, he called his name and ran up to join him. 

"Oh, hello. Hazuki, right?" He asked to clarify.

"Yeah! I just... wanted to say that we all enjoyed you in group today, and that I hope you stick around." The shorter said and hoped that didn't sound too weird or straight forward. 

"Thank you..." Rei responded and smiled that smile that made Nagisa go weak at the knees. "I'll keep that in mind, Hazuki-san."

"Please, just call me Nagisa." He corrected with a grin.

The other seemed hesitant about his but did not protest. "Okay, Nagisa. I'll see you soon." He promised and gave him a short wave before leaving. 

Nagisa watched him leave and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It's official, he has a crush on Rei Ryugazaki. 

\--

"Haru-chaaaan, I'm going to die..." Nagisa whined at lunch almost two months later, head butting his friends shoulder as he complained.

The black haired boy only sighed with his usual expression. "Nagisa, just tell him before I tell him myself. You're not going to die because of a stupid crush." He murmured and took a bite from his lunch. 

Makoto was on the other side of Haru and chuckled with amusement at the blonds behavior. "You're already great friends, right? Why can't you take it to the next level?" He asked.

Nagisa sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Because I don't want to ruin anything. I only got to know him a few months ago and he just recently came over to my house for a few hours. I don't want to move too fast, and besides, I don't even know if he's gay!" 

"Take it easy." Haru warned in a harsh voice that was very Haru-like. 

"Yeah, the worst he can do is say no." Makoto piped up.

The blond nervously played with hands when listening to his friends encouragement, because that's what he was afraid of, rejection. It would crush him. In these few short months, he's nearly fallen head over heels for him. He can barely talk to him without blushing and thinking about how nice it would be to just hold his hand and be cute boyfriends. Ugh, he hasn't had a crush like this since... has he ever had a crush like this? He can't even remember. It had only been a little over a week ago since he told Makoto about it (who then told Haru, because nothing is a secret between them). Gou had known since like, day one. And every day was getting more and more frustrating. 

So he just sighed again, angry that he let this happen and ate the rest of his lunch grumpily. But Makoto did have a point, as usual. There's no reason he can't at least try. Rei seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and he was in GSA, which was some sort of hope that he wasn't completely straight. Nagisa could ask him out and hopefully he'll say yes, and if not, he'll let him down easy. He's hoping for the first option. 

He may as well give it a shot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have the next part to this written out but I wasn't sure about uploading it. What do you think? 
> 
> I'm awful at these characters why do I even try I am sincerely sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised the second part to the last chapter, so here it is :)
> 
> (Follow me on Tumblr! nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: T

Another group meeting came to an end and the students filed out to walk to their next class. Nagisa and Rei were walking side by side, both trying to come up with a topic for next week. They both agreed to keep an eye on the news and internet that may have anything worth discussing later. While they did agree on this, that just meant their conversation would come to an end sooner, and Nagisa didn't want that. 

"So, where are you going next?" He asked while adjusting the straps on his backpack as they walked. 

"I need to go to the library for some research." The taller answered and pushed up his glasses. 

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, but don't you have class?" Rei wondered and raised an eyebrow, giving Nagisa a worried look. 

The blond giggled. "Study hall. They won't even notice I'm missing." He assured and couldn't help but smile in response to Rei's hesitation.

"I don't know-"

"It's just the library, it's not like I'm skipping school. You can be so lame sometimes, Rei-chan~" Nagisa interrupted, the nickname rolling off his tongue so easily. While he started calling him Rei-chan only a few days after meeting him, it always seemed to throw him off every time.

"Fine. And I'm not lame, I just don't want you to get in trouble is all." The blue haired boy defended, a hint of actual concern in his voice as he looked straight ahead again. 

The other almost asked what exactly he meant by that, but bit his tongue. Once they finally entered the library, it was like it normally was. It was nearly empty and very quiet, the only sounds being the ticking of the clocks and a small group of kids mumbling softly in the back. Rei signed in for them, adding Nagisa's name on his pass as a precaution. He then led his friend to the computers, sitting down and logging in to the schools program. Nagisa really didn't have anything to do, so he just kind of sat in the chair next to him and was perfectly content with playing on his phone the whole hour. He knew Rei was the kind of person to get really involved in his school work. 

When he came over to study last week, Nagisa didn't think they were actually going to do any real  _studying._ He thought that was just kind of code for "Hey let's hang out and watch some movies and maybe order some pizza". He was so wrong. Rei literally studied for three whole hours, quietly reading and working out problems that needed to be done. The blond was almost mesmerized by it, eyes wide as he just stared at him for most of it. Eventually Nagisa did try to do some work himself, finding some motivation in how determined Rei was about his work. And, after some thought, he kind of appreciated the quiet. It was just them, silently sitting next to each other while the warm afternoon sun shined through Nagisa's window. It was simple, and he really enjoyed it. For some reason, when he thought about him and Rei being together, he always imagined that particular moment.

The blond smiled down at his phone at the memory.

"Nagisa-kun, what are your plans for this weekend?" Rei suddenly spoke up, and Nagisa jumped a little when suddenly hearing his voice. He really didn't expect him to strike up a conversation. 

"Um, nothing, I think. I should be free." He added quickly. The boy actually had no idea if he was free or not (usually his sisters tried to drag him around to do ridiculous things during the weekend) but there was no way he was letting that happen, especially if Rei-chan is asking to spend time with him.

"Ah, great!" The other responded, "Would you like to come over this weekend?" 

"Yes!" He blurted out in response and blushed with embarrassment, immediately trying to fix it. "I-I mean, yeah, sure. At your place, this time?" 

"Of course, I'd love to have you over." Rei admitted sincerely and Nagisa's heart fluttered for the millionth time while being around him. The other then got up from his chair, "I need to go get a book, you can come if you want." He told his friend and went into the nonfiction section, the blond trailing behind him.

"We should do something fun before going to your place! Maybe there's a movie out you want to see? Or we can go shopping!" Nagisa suggested and after a beat of silence, he suddenly included, "It'll be like a date." 

Honestly, he regretted it the second he said it. He saw Rei pause, as if to process what the blond had just said. Did he take it seriously? I mean, Nagisa was kind of hoping he would take it seriously but by the way he stopped like that oh god what if he thought it was weird now he really wishes he hadn't said it-

"A date?" The other asked and the shorter boys breath caught in his throat.

Ah, what the hell, he's already come this far. "I mean, why not?" 

His whole whole body was shaking now and he looked down at his hands, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat. He was doing everything he could to avoid Rei's gaze, that fear of rejection present again and making his heart beat faster and faster.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." The other answered after a pregnant pause, and silence followed for at least five seconds afterwards.

He just... agreed? Rei-chan agreed to go out with him? The smaller boys pink eyes finally looked up, meeting Rei's violet ones, full of both doubt and excitement. "... Seriously?" Was all that managed to come out of his mouth. 

"I... That's what you wanted, right?" Rei answered, now panicking himself because of the lack of response from Nagisa. 

The blond only nodded dumbly, really glad this confession happened in a secluded aisle of books in the back of the library where no one could see this. The nod made the other smile and let out a small chuckle, and it was obvious he was still trying to process Nagisa's silence. Had he really expected him to say no? 

"So, it's a date?" Rei questioned one last time to confirm.

"Date." Nagisa said and finally smiled, lunging forward to pull the taller boy into a crushing hug. He heard him wheeze as the air escaped him from the force of the hug, and a breathy laugh followed afterwards. 

"Nagisa-kun..." He began to say but stopped himself. He saw no reason to pull away, so instead he wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders because of their height. Rei was warm and Nagisa giggled, the sound muffled since his face was squished against his chest. Rei just continued smiling like a dork and pushed up his glasses as the other finally let him go. 

"Sorry about that, I just... I really expected you to reject me or something." He apologized for no particular reason, his cheeks red. Though he was still smiling, relieved and just... happy.

"Why would I do that? It's just a date, Nagisa-kun, you can be so lame sometimes." The taller remarked, mocking him playfully from earlier, which made Nagisa giggle even more.

If only the weekend could get here faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a weird mood lately...
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: T

Things have been quiet lately. This is a rare occurrence of course, ever since Rei had joined the swim club. His life has been anything but quiet when his team gladly took him in. The afternoons had been warm and hectic, enthusiasm hanging over the boys like the blazing sun. They were training hard, and it was a constant race to improve their times and feel more confident. He was sitting by the pool with his feet dipped in the cool water, the setting sun reflecting on the rippled surface. The warm summer breeze cooled his drying skin, his short blue hair still damp from practice. The others were still changing, so Rei decided to relax and wait for them to finish. He wanted to appreciate these small moments, because it'll all change eventually.

Before he could begin to dwell on that particular thought, someone suddenly sat down next to him with an enthusiastic greeting. "Rei-chan! What are you doing here?" His new best friend, Nagisa, asked.

The other shrugged. "I just wanted to relax while you were changing. We can go now though, I don't want us to miss our train home-"

"No no, it's okay! We won't miss anything. Mind if I sit with you?" The blond asked, his voice hopeful.

The other didn't understand why he asked, since he expected him to stay anyway. "Of course, we usually go home together anyway." He said and adjusted his red glasses, beginning to gently sway his feet in the pool.

Nagisa giggled and sat cross-legged by the edge, since he already had his socks and shoes on, therefore couldn't be bothered with putting his feet in the water. "You know, Rei-chan, your times are getting better and better!" He complimented, once again filling the silence with small conversation.

"You think so? While I have been receiving your help, i've put extra effort into swimming theories and memorizing the perfect techniques for my particular stroke-"

"Oh my god, Rei-chan," Nagisa interrupted again, topped with an affectionate eyeroll. "I don't think you need to go THAT far." He protested but smiled nonetheless. It was obvious that he was proud of his friend, however.

Rei tried to defend himself. "Well, you can never do too much to improve."

"Mm, I guess. Just don't stress out about it too much, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." He agreed, though not quite understanding. After that, the other began to fall silent, watching the gentle waves in the water, having been stained orange because of the setting sun against the sky. In the short time Rei and Nagisa have been friends, he always thought it was very awkward when the blond was quiet. Yet over time, he's come to realize that there's a different side of him also. While he was energetic and talkative, he was very thoughtful. Especially in moments like these, where words really weren't necessary. It brought a smile to Rei's face to watch him, his deep magenta eyes staring ahead. What was he thinking?

"Hey, Rei-chan?" He called, almost as if he noticed the other thinking about him.

"Y-Yes?" Rei responded and blushed when realizing he had been staring at him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses once again.

"I'm really glad you joined the team..." Nagisa said softly.

Rei perked up at those words and turned his head to look at the smaller, expecting him to elaborate, yet was met with silence. At first, he didn't understand how important those simple words were. He had no idea what his presence meant to him. And now, looking back at this exact moment, he really wishes he had. 

"I'm really glad I'm here." Is how he responded. To Rei, it was just a response.

But to Nagisa, it meant the world.

After that short exchange, things began to change.

Though Rei didn't realize until it was too late. 

\--

The air began to cool and the days began to shorten. The pool was no longer suitable to swim in (much to Haru's dismay) and it seemed as if time was flying by. Those last couple months of warmth and optimism were gone right as they began. After that small bonding moment with Nagisa, they were attached at the hip. Surprisingly, Rei adjusted the change quiet well, which wasn't something he's been able to do easily before. The team spent as much time together as possible. The afternoons were for swimming while the evenings were spent with each other, and their greatest memories were formed then. 

Though eventually, that all came to an end. But damn, did they try to make it last as long as possible. 

Now Makoto and Haru were concerned with which universities were going to accept who. While Rei completely understood, not everyone was taking it well. 

Nagisa seems different. He's not even sure how, but the blond just seems like he's hiding something. He noticed that the periods of silence became longer and he just seemed so distant. The more Haru and Makoto were focused on other things, the more he clung to Rei. 

The leaves had already changed and fallen, the bitter winter creeping upon them at a rapid pace. The two boys were waiting for the afternoon train to take them home, sipping a warm beverage they had bought at a cafe near the station. Nagisa was silent as he drank his hot chocolate and watched the crowd of people shuffle past them to their own destinations. 

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei called first this time, which wasn't something he usually did. He was one who usually appreciated the quiet, but it just seemed so... tense.

The other instantly snapped out of his distance expression, replacing it with his usual happy smile. "Hm?"

"I... Are you alright?" The taller settled for, right to the point. 

"What do you mean?" Was the oblivious response. 

He pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the styrofoam cup in his hands. "... Nothing. Never mind." 

It looked like Nagisa was about to say something, but their train arrived and the moment was forgotten.

\--

It was a few weeks later, and they had just completed a very successful study session. And that's not a compliment that Rei throws around very often. Naturally, Nagisa would sometimes get distracted, and the other was more than willing to help him get back on track. The blond had some important tests coming up, therefore couldn't afford to slack off. He asked for help whenever necessary, too. There was a limit to how much studying they could do, however, and after a few hours, exhaustion began tugging at their eyelids. 

The smaller had his head rested on his friends shoulder and yawned for the eighth time in ten minutes. "Rei-chan, let's go to bed..." He whined.

The boy in question didn't protest. "I agree..." He mumbled and closed the text book that had propped up in his lap. Relieved by that announcement, Nagisa moved away to stretch and shove his school belongings haphazardly into his bag. 

Rei went to the bathroom in the meantime to brush his teeth and change. While he was counting the appropriate amount of seconds for a proper mouth cleaning, his mind wandered to his best friend in the other room. The Ryugazaki household was used to the blond's frequent visits, so him spending the night was nothing new. Though for some reason, Rei seemed to feel... different towards him. He still held the same admiration (probably even more) as when they became friends, but it was getting out of hand. It would be at the most peculiar moments, too. When Nagisa would put in a scary movie (despite the others frantic protests) he would watch the boy more than the screen. The way he was so attentive to the story, his pink eyes focused with a look of worry when something would happen. How the artificial glow of the television would illuminate his already pale complexion. It made him look beautiful, and Rei felt his cheeks burn and squirmed in his seat to rid of those thoughts. 

Or when it first snowed in Iwatobi a couple weeks ago. Nagisa was so excited, and it was the most enthusiastic Rei had seen him in months. He ran around in the thick, falling flakes exclaiming things like "I can't wait to make snow angels with Rei-chan!" and "Do you think the snow is sticky enough to make a snow man?"

Though in the end, it only snowed enough to lightly dust the streets. But sitting with the blond in the cold was one of his favorite memories, along with the incident beside the pool. He didn't really know what made it so special, it just was... They sat close to each other, their breaths coming out in puffs against the new winter air. They talked quietly about their plans for winter break and New Years, and Rei's heartbeat picked up in way that only happened when he was around Nagisa. 

And that's when he began to realize that he has developed feelings for him somewhere along the way. 

Ever since then, he's been wanting to confess, but something always holds him back. What if Nagisa wasn't interested? If he was, he'd probably be the one to confess to Rei. What if even though the feelings are mutual, it's too late? After all, they're going to be third years, it seems kind of stupid to jump into a relationship...

Rei noticed that he's spent way too much time in the bathroom and rinsed his mouth to rid of the minty suds.

When reentering his room, he saw his friend sprawled out on his bed, eyes gently closed and lips parted to take in small breaths. At first Rei thought he had fallen asleep, though a magenta eye opened to glance at him and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. His heart jumped in his throat when seeing the blond give him such an affectionate look. 

"Nagisa-kun," The bespectacled boy began, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "You may sleep on the bed and I can get the futon for myself-" 

"Nooo~" Nagisa protested, "You don't have to bother with that, just sleep next to me? I don't mind if you don't." He said and scooted over, giving plenty of room to accommodate the two of them comfortably.

"I..." Rei swallowed, seeing no reason to reject the offer. "Alright." He took off his glasses and gently set them down on a side table before flicking the light switch. The room was instantly plunged into darkness, and he carefully stepped over to lie down in bed. There was some shuffling as they both got comfortable and Nagisa pulled the thick blanket over them to stay warm.

Silence followed afterwards. Rei laid on his back, staring up at the dull and fuzzy ceiling. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and just as his eyes began to close, a soft and hesitant voice pulled him into consciousness.

"Hey, Rei-chan..." Nagisa mumbled, and the other looked towards him in question. The blond was curled up on his side, facing towards his friend with his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Though he couldn't make out much other than that, since it's dark and he doesn't have his glasses on.

"Yes...?"

"..."

At first, because of the lack of response, Rei thought he had dozed off or something, but he saw Nagisa's hand clutch the pillow by his head tightly.

"Are you afraid of growing up...?" He asked, obvious distressed.

What...? The other didn't even know how to answer that, only watching the smaller for some type of explanation. What brought this up all of a sudden?

"I mean... everything's changing. Mako-chan and Haru-chan are going to graduate and go to university. And while I've known this, I just tried to ignore it, instead focusing on what's important right now. But now it's actually _happening_ , what if we're not able to get new members for the swim team and all of our efforts have been for nothing? Then I have to focus on school and my own future and I... I'm scared, Rei-chan." He choked out the last part and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Rei, to say the least, was shocked. He's never heard Nagisa bring up something so serious before. Behind his happy and carefree demeanor, has this what's been bothering him all this time? Is that why he's seemed so distant? "Nagisa-kun..." He mumbled, still at a loss for words.

"What am I going to do?" He continued, "I mean, Rei-chans so smart and confident, while I don't even know if I'll get accepted anywhere. I've spent so much time trying to catch up to my friends, though I never took time to think about what I'll do whenever they're gone...!" Suddenly, a sob rocked his small frame, "Everything's changing and I'm scared... I don't want to be left behind..."

Rei's heart ached and he had a huge lump in his throat that was impossible to swallow. He had no idea these types of thoughts haunted Nagisa, and he wanted to do nothing more than to comfort him. While he knew they could talk it out, he knew the blond was a more physical person. So, to show how concerned he was, he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the others small shoulders. Immediately, another sob escaped his throat and he clung to Rei, tears falling from his eyes at an alarming rate to soak his shirt. What could he say to put his friends mind at ease? Honestly, he had never been afraid of growing old. Even at a young age he knew what he wanted to do and the things he needed to focus on to achieve it. While he was aware that Nagisa seemed careless about school and grades, maybe he was TOO careless.

Though he kept all of this to himself as he held the smaller boy close, rubbing his back soothingly and shushing him quietly as he cried. The more Rei thought about it, the more he was angry at  _himself._ How did he not notice something was wrong? He fell for Nagisa's act, just like everyone else had. 

A few minutes later, the other had calmed down, his violent sobs turning into weak sniffles and whimpers. He still had a vice grip on the front of Rei's shirt and his face was wet with tears. The other silently reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a tissue to gently wipe the blonds face. He didn't protest, instead just sitting still to accept the assistance. 

"Rei-chan..." His cracked voice said again, sounding hopeless and broken. 

"I'm here, Nagisa-kun..." He whispered, voice filled with admiration. 

"Please don't leave me alone... I care about you too much, I don't want to be left behind by you too, I... I don't know what I'd do if Rei-chan left me too..." He trailed off, as if there was so much more to say but not enough words. 

"I would never leave you behind, Nagisa-kun, I care about you too..." He answered, and he meant it. Every last word. He could never leave Nagisa. Somewhere along the way, he had become everything to Rei. It didn't strike him that he has been hopelessly in love this entire time, and it's a shame that it took something like this for him to realize it. Now would be the perfect time to say it, to just let everything he's been feeling fall from his lips. What was holding him back? 

Nagisa whimpered and pressed his body closer and buried his face into Reis neck. He still didn't say anything. He buried his nose in the blond curls that smelled of strawberries and held onto the other as if he'd disappear if he let go. They stayed like that for a long time, and that's how Nagisa fell asleep. His long and even breaths helped lull Rei into a drowsy state, only to regret everything that had just happened. Why didn't he say it?! Frustration swelled in Rei's chest as he kept nuzzling Nagisa's soft hair while he slept. What if he's not able to keep his promise? He can't predict the future, what if something prevents him from always being with the blond? What would happen then? 

But the truth was, for the first time in forever, Rei's scared. He's scared of the future, of what will happen to him, and specifically, Nagisa...

Everything's going to change, and he has no control over it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr? nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead to update omggg. Don't be fooled I've been writing a shit ton of ReiGisa I've just been too lazy to upload (also I totally wasn't listening to ReiGisa playlists when writing this hahaha h ha h a...). 
> 
> You cannot convince me that they haven't done this at least once.
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: T

Rei's hand was cold, but not unpleasantly so. It was just chilled enough to the point where Nagisa tightened his grip on it. The couple walked together quietly towards the train station. It was a comfortable silence, since there really wasn't much to say. It was the end of another weekday, and nothing evenful was happening, really. The swimmers were still slightly damp from practice, the lingering scent of chlorine clinging to their hair and skin. It was nice and familiar.

Overhead, the darkening clouds began to roll with soft thunder, signaling an incoming storm. Nagisa's magenta eyes glanced up, watching.

"Hang on, Rei-chan." He spoke up for the first time in five minutes. His boyfriend stopped and let go of the others hand when it was pulled away. The shorter dropped his bag off his shoulder, quickly rifling through it to find what he wanted. "Ah! Here it is." He exclaimed when pulling out a small umbrella. When Rei raised an eyebrow, Nagisa giggled. "Just to be sure. I don't want us to get rained on." The blond elborated and shouldered his bag again. Then, he pressed the small button that shot the umbrella open.

"Good thinking, Nagisa-kun." Rei said as his boyfriend held it up for both of them to stand under. "When I checked this morning, the forecast did not call for rain, so I'm glad you came prepared." He praised and smiled at the shorter.

It was only about a minute later when fat raindrops began to fall around them, staining the sidewalk. The sound of the rain against Nagisa's clear umbrella became defeaning once it began pouring. The blond attempted to squish himself closer to the other, doing his best to hold up the umbrella at a comfortable height. It was slightly embarrassing that his arm began to hurt after only a couple minutes.

Rei tried to stay quiet, but when the umbrella bumped his head one too many times and the water started to drip on his shoulder, he had to do something. "Nagisa-kun, let me hold it." He offered suddenly, reaching up to take it.

However, Nagisa instinctively pulled his hand away, once again causing the object to knock against the side of Rei's head. He frowned and grunted in displeasure, adjusting his glasses that had become askew.

"I can hold it, Rei-chan!" His boyfriend responded, suddenly lifting his arm all the way up towards the sky. Though now, it was too high up to provide any decent coverage at all, and the rain started to fall on their clothes and hair.

"N-Nagisa-kun, this is childish! It would be beneficial for both of us if you'd just let me hold it."

For some reason, the other just felt like being a pain. "Hmm..." He hummed, holding it out as he pretended to think. Impatiently, his boyfriend tried to grab it again, but Nagisa easily evaded him.

"Don't be _rude_ , Rei-chan!" He accused while faking shock.

Water speckled the others glasses and began to soak his clothes. "Nagisa-kun..." He protested, almost holding it out as a whine. "We are going to be _drenched_ at this rate!"

"It's just a little rain! Our clothes will dry eventually." The blond said, starting to laugh at Rei's speckled glasses and matted wet hair.

"But that would mean I have to wash my uniform tonight instead of Sunday and you _know_ how I prefer to follow my schedule and-"

"Rei-chan." Nagisa interrupted.

"I-... yes?" Rei responds, looking down at the blond.

"If you kiss me, I'll let you have the umbrella." Nagisa bargained, lips drawn up in a coy smile. Rei felt his cheeks warm in contrast to the cold raindrops. "We are in public." He responded back quietly, yet still accusingly.

"But there's no one around!" The other insisted, dramatically motioning around them.

This wasn't completely true, however. Sure, the crowd to the train station thinned out once it began raining, but there was still an occasional pedestrian who passed by. They have already received a couple looks because of their childish antics.

"There are still enough people to not partake in obvious public displays of affection." Rei continued, pushing up his glasses that were slipping down his nose.

"You're so boring, Rei-chan. Please, just one little kiss?" His boyfriend insisted, still holding the umbrella out of reach. He did step closer, however, looking up at the taller boy in front of him.

Really, there was no point in even using the umbrella anymore. They were both soaked, water dripped down their faces and matted hair. At their closeness, the bluenette actually felt himself starting to be tempted by the offer. Granted, they were both far from beautiful right now, and while PDA wasn't his thing, it still made his head flutter in the most innocent way.

"... Fine, only _one_ kiss." Rei finally agreed.

Nagisa's eyes lit up and he did a little bounce on the balls of his feet. "Yay!"

After confirming that there was no one walking by, the taller faced the blond for their kiss. It probably wasn't as romantic as Nagisa imagined it would be, honestly, but it wasn't that bad. They both started to lean in to each other, the sound of the rain drowned out by their anticipation. They remained just a breath apart for a second, and yet the blond was the one to finally make it happen. He stood on the his toes, pushing himself up just enough to close the gap. Their lips were cold, and they both noticed it almost immediately. That didn't stop them from continuing, however. Rei planned to keep it short, but his boyfriend had different ideas. Nagisa continued to kiss him, moving their wet lips together sweetly. The rainwater didn't overpower the familiar taste of Rei, Nagisa noted happily.

Speaking of Rei, he was getting increasingly more into it. He began kissing him firmer than before. The arm that was holding the umbrella slowly began to drop from Nagisa's grip, and eventually it was left open on the ground to collect water while he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. When Rei brushed his tongue against the bottom of the blond's lip, he made a small noise and tangled his fingers in the others short blue hair. This seemed to encourage the taller, who used Nagisa's now parted lips to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues brushed together repeatedly, tasting and touching each other. Nagisa lost track of how long they stayed like that, really. Rei must have obviously forgotten about public decency at this point, and Nagisa never cared about it to begin with. No matter how wet they were getting, it seemed like they didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

Just when the blond attempted to get even closer than they already were, the couple was startled by a huge wave of water that sprayed all over them.

"Ah!" The shorter exclaimed and jumped back in surprise. Rei jumped as well, blinking through the moisture on his glasses to try and focus on what just happened. They were both short of breath, but watched as a car continued to drive down a street and turn at the next intersection. On its way, it continued to splash up water from the side of the road onto the sidewalks, so anyone who was too close to the street was at risk.

Nagisa huffed, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. "Well, that was a mood-killer..." He mumbled in obvious disappointment.

Rei sighed, looking absolutely defeated and drenched. They were both a mess, honestly. "I cannot believe we just did that..."

"Hey, you actually went along with it!" The other accused, tipping over the umbrella on the ground to dump out the water before holding it up again.

"But only to get the umbrella back!" Rei countered and went to stand next to Nagisa again. The rain was softer than it was earlier, and the clouds overhead seemed to start parting.

Nagisa laughed out loud at that statement. "Pfft, whatever! I _know_ Rei-chan wanted to kiss me in the rain like that. You were _so_ into it!!"

The bluenette stuttered, his cheeks as red as his glasses. Nagisa watched him search for words, giggling. "I-I, well, it was-I mean it's kind of hard to ignore such things, Nagisa-kun." He said, his usual eloquent speech choppy. It was really cute.

"Riiight." The other continued, but only because his boyfriend seemed so flustered. "I loved it though, Rei-chan." He finally said, and reached out to take his hand again. Rei didn't really grip back at first, and Nagisa frowned. "I'm sorry I got us all wet..." He offered.

After a moment of silence, the other sighed through his nose and shrugged. He adjusted his glasses. "I suppose it's alright. A romantic kiss in the rain is something every couple should experience once."

The shorter laughed. "Yeah, exactly!"

"Though, I must say, I think it could have been better. It definitely wasn't anything like the kisses we see in movies."

Nagisa agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head. That's where he got the idea from in the first place, actually. Him and Rei spend so much time together that they've started watching whatever looked entertaining enough, even the terrible romcom movies on Netflix. "Oh well. Why don't we go back to my place to take a shower and wash our clothes?" The blond offers.

Rei smiles at him, intertwining their fingers. "That sounds nice."

Suddenly, Nagisa snickers. "Maybe we can take a shower together and continue where we left off?~"

" _Nagisa-kun_..." Rei mumbles, a defeated sigh passing through his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff. I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr? nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become it's own series, but until i write more of it, i'm just going to add this here. Inspired by the "I love you" prompt on tumblr.
> 
> 6\. The way you said "I love you" on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: T

Nagisa's palms are sweaty. He swallows, trying to focus on the papers in front of him. He can barely comprehend the words he's reading, especially since they're all blending together in a jumbled mess. The window is open, a warm breeze sweeping through their space. Nagisa makes sure to keep his hand on his papers so they don't blow away. Next to him, Rei is writing in his own notebook. A radio plays classical music in the background, the two boys completely silent. Nagisa stares at the clock, watching the second hand tick by slowly. Eventually his gaze is drawn to the butterfly swimmer next to him. Their thighs are touching under the low table, and Nagisa feels his whole body begin to feel hot. The direct sunlight against the right side of his face casts the other in shadows as he watches. Absorbed in his work, Rei is completely oblivious to the blond's staring. He continues writing meticulously and perfectly, the lead of his pencil making soft scratching sounds against the paper. 

Nagisa sighs and leans back, his expression calm in contrast to his rapidly beating heart. He looks down and plays with his hands in his lap.

"I love you, Rei."

The words hang in the air, and the scribbling stops. Rei lifts his head up to look questioningly at his smaller friend. His best friend, actually. Nagisa doesn't meet his eyes, still staring down at his hands. The late afternoon sun illuminates his golden air and highlights his facial profile. He seems calm, and Rei's not sure if he had just said anything at all.

"... Pardon?" He says, pushing up his glasses.

"I love you." Nagisa responds immediately, though weaker this time. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows again. 

Rei purses his lips. A breeze passes by, ruffling their hair and gently knocking over one of Rei's papers to the floor. He watches Nagisa closely. 

"I know..."

The music in the background seems deafening compared to before, like it's trying to fill up the empty space that should be filled with words. Nagisa still hasn't looked up, his hands clenching and unclenching. His sniffs and closes his eyes, fat tears spilling from them and they drip down from his chin. They continue in a steady stream, and he brings up his right hand, trying to wipe them away.

Rei is startled, his mouth slightly agape. His expression melts into one of concern for the blond sitting next to him. Nagisa eventually puts his hand down, his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment. His magenta eyes stare ahead and his thin eyebrows are pinched together, almost in disappointment.

"I guess it was obvious..." His voice almost gives out on him, the sentence coming out cracked and weak. 

Rei doesn't respond. Nagisa continues to sniffle and wipe at his wet eyes, no doubt making them red and irritated. The seconds drag by, each one making Nagisa close in on himself, staring regretfully at his forgotten homework.

Now Rei's heart was beating fast. He's never seen Nagisa like this, and he doesn't want to, either. He lifts up his hand, trying to ignore the way it shook from nervousness as he found Nagisa's and gently grasped it. "It's okay..." He reassures, squeezing the blond's hand for emphasis. 

Nagisa hiccups, new tears threatening to spill over. He adjusts his hand so that his fingers weave together with Rei's, and he can't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. They sit together as Nagisa tries to compose himself, only crying harder when seeing Rei's comforting smile and feeling his thumb rub against his soothingly. They sit like that the rest of the night until the sun sets and Rei's desk lamp is the only thing lighting the room. Unwilling to move, they fall asleep leaned against each other, their mouths hanging open and softly snoring. 

The confession wasn't brought up again, and it wasn't returned either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr? Also I love kudos and comments, they help motivate me.
> 
> nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ummmm hey...?? I honestly have no idea what to say lol.
> 
> I haven't posted anything on AO3 in over a year, and that's completely my fault. I don't know what happened, but I guess I just suddenly started to lose interest in writing fanfics once high school ended and I was going to college. Though I guess I just had an epiphany a couple months ago that I just REALLY miss writing, and wanted to try getting my fics back up again. Sooo here we are?
> 
> Anyway, this is a drabble I wrote for Reigisa back in 2015. It really isn't my best, but I'm just trying to get in the habit of posting on AO3 again since it's been so long. I fixed it up a little and I'm not even sure if Free! is relevant anymore (like seriously is there still a fandom out there...?) but I have a few ReiGisa drabbles that I thought were better published than sitting untouched in my notebook.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and all kudos/comments are EXTREMELY appreciated, they motivate more than you will ever believe. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! I really should edit the other chapters of this fic to my current url lol.
> 
> nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention that this is part of the I Love You fanfiction prompt on Tumblr. This is #17 - The way you said "I love you" from very far away.
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G/T (some sad themes)

Outside a storm rages loudly, fat raindrops pounding against the surface of Nagisa’s roof. Nagisa sits cross-legged on his bed with his laptop propped up against his knees, the heat of the device making his thighs really warm. To prevent him from getting too hot, the ceiling fan above him keeps air moving throughout the room and provides a hum of white noise as well.

“So, how are you doing Nagisa-kun?” A voice asks through the speakers of his laptop.

Nagisa pauses, watching Rei’s pixelated face on the screen waiting for a response. He tries to muster up a normal smile, though it still comes off as a little forced. ‘I miss you. Please come home. It’s been forever since we talked. I miss you. When will we see each other again? I miss you. I wish you were here.’ These thoughts immediately started playing like a mantra in Nagisa’s head over and over again. “I’ve been good. What about you, Rei-chan?” He says instead, settling for being as vague as possible.

His boyfriend smiles in return and continues on to update Nagisa on his college life. The blond listens attentively, honestly interested in Rei’s stories, though starts to feel cold from the breeze of the fan above him. He shivers, but doesn’t move to pull up his blanket, afraid that if he looked away for one second that Rei would disappear again. Ever since Rei got accepted into an elite school in Tokyo, his heart feels heavy every time they talk. Nagisa was obviously extremely excited for him when he told him the news, but he didn’t realize how much of a struggle it would be to maintain a long distance relationship. Though he does make it a point to remind himself that he’s doing the right thing to support Rei in every way he can, because this is immensely important to him and he wants the other to be successful. It would be selfish of him to make Rei stay behind for their relationship. Despite knowing this, it still gets increasingly harder to live off their few text conversations a day. Their Skype calls have dwindled significantly, and even when they do find time, it’s only for a couple hours before something has to separate them again. Since Nagisa decided to attend a local college, he doesn’t have as much work and studying to do as Rei. While he has made some friends, it still feels incredibly lonely with his boyfriend gone, especially since all his sisters are gone and it’s only him and his parents in the house. While his parents want him to live at home since his college is so close, he still can’t help but feel like a bother sometimes. He can’t wait to get his degree and move out.

He just misses Rei so much. He misses his presence, their moments of intimacy, their weekly dates, and just being with each other any chance they could get. He misses falling asleep on Rei, feeling his chest rise in fall in time with his breathing.

Nagisa must have been making a weird expression, because Rei suddenly pauses mid-sentence and furrows his eyebrows together with concern. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The blond snaps out of his trance, looking at his boyfriend instead of spacing out. He feels a bit guilty for tuning out like that and making Rei worry. ”I just miss you…” He answers honestly after a second of hesitation.

Rei pauses, a heavy sigh passing his through his lips. He adjusts his glasses. “Me too…”

Silence follows. Nagisa listens to the ceiling fan’s hum and Rei’s steady breathing through the speakers.

“Just wait until we can finally see each other again.” Rei starts, “It’s only a few months away, right? It’ll be Christmas time and I already have a lot of gift ideas for you.”

That makes Nagisa start to smile. “Really? I do too.”

"We can go where you want for dinner,” Rei continues, smiling as well. “we can even invite Makoto and Haru to hang out, like old times.”

The possibility of being with his boyfriend and his dearest friends all at once again makes Nagisa excited. “Yeah!”

“It’s going to be perfect… Just hang in there, okay? I miss you so much that it literally makes me feel sick sometimes.”

Nagisa giggles, relating to that statement immensely. ‘It’s only a few months away, it’s only a few months away…’ The blond kept repeating to himself in his head. It helped relieve some of the sadness, even if his heart still ached.

“Hey, Nagisa-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much.” He says sincerely, and his cheeks burned red as he adjusted his glasses.

Nagisa suddenly realizes that he’s not the only one having a hard time, Rei just seems to be able to hide it better than he can. “I love you too…” He answers quietly, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the boy in front of him.

They ended up talking for another three hours that night. Nagisa almost mentioned the huge stack of books and papers next to Rei on his desk, wondering if they were unfinished assignments. Though Rei didn’t seem too worried about it, so he kept quiet. Eventually Rei’s roommate came back, and Nagisa found it incredibly cute the way started to talk in hushed whispers in consideration of his roommate since he was doing homework.

By the time they said their last “goodbye’s” and “I love you”’s, Nagisa felt as if he were floating on a cloud. He loves Rei so much, and thankfully distance hasn’t changed that one bit.

When their call officially ended, the moment of bliss only lasted a few minutes. While Nagisa stared up at his ceiling, the sense of loneliness began to weigh down on him again, and he swallowed thickly as his eyes began to water. While getting ready for bed, he could only repeat to himself ‘A few more months…’ as he eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships are hard af and they really hit close to home for me.
> 
> Tumblr: nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble that's like two years old. It's short and not really eventful but I just wanted to get it out there :)
> 
> I love you prompt #12 - The way you said "I love you" when we laid together on the fresh spring grass.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: Rating for this chapter: G

“Oh, Rei-chan, over here!”

Nagisa grabs the others hand, pulling him in the direction he wants to go. Rei resists for a second to throw away the trash from their lunch before he goes along with his excited boyfriend. “Where are we going?” Rei asks. Honestly at this point he’s used to be pulled around, but he never stops finding it endearing in a way.

“There’s a really nice spot in the grass up here, I thought we could sit down and relax for a bit.” Nagisa answers. Rei raises an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised by the suggestion since the blond usually tries to pack as much adventure as possible into one day. His boyfriend’s love for adventure usually ends up influencing their activities on their dates a lot. There weren’t many people around in the park, which surprises Rei since it’s a really beautiful day. Maybe it’s because it’s the middle of the week?

Nagisa stops once he reaches a spot he wants to sit and Rei joins him on the grass. It’s a bit long, probably in a need of mowing, but cool and soft underneath his hands. Thankfully the grass wasn’t damp which eliminates the chances of grass stains on their pants. Next to him, the blond gets comfortable and sets aside the shopping bags they’ve been carrying around all morning. He leans back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Man, I’m tired…” Nagisa announces and as if on cue, he yawns.

Rei chuckles and agrees. They’ve been extremely busy today because it’s not very often that their school and work schedules match up so they both have a day off. They didn’t want to waste any time together, so they got up fairly early to go shopping and start their day together. Though as a result, it’s only one o clock and Rei can safely say he’s craving a nice nap with his boyfriend right about now.

Nagisa finishes getting comfortable beside him and rests his arms on his knees that are pulled up to his chest. “Do you want to stay the night with me Rei-chan?”

“Hmm…” The other thinks, trying to remember if he had classes early in the morning. “Sure, I’ll have to leave early though.”

“That’s okay! We’ll wake up and eat breakfast together.” The blond suggests and smiles.

Rei smiles back, loving the idea. They don’t say anything after that, instead watching over the small pond and enjoying the nice weather. At one point Rei decides to lay down, tucking his hands behind his head. Nagisa lies down as well, resting his head against the others stomach. The blond sighs pleasantly, feeling the way Rei’s stomach rises and falls as he breathes steadily. The blue-haired boy moves one arm from behind his head to run his fingers through Nagisa’s curls. He runs into a couple tangles occasionally, but he just gently works them out and keeps going. Nagisa’s eyes close, savoring the moment and the sensations. He could probably fall asleep at this rate. Usually the two aren’t this affectionate in public, though they couldn’t be bothered to worry about it today.

Rei looks down, observing Nagisa’s calm state. He admires his smooth, fair skin and golden hair. He fondly notices that his boyfriend always seems to have a warm glow surrounding him at all times. His heart suddenly swells with so much love and admiration he feels like he may burst.

“I love you.” He says.

Nagisa smiles and opens his magenta eyes, looking towards Rei. “I love you too, Rei-chan~”

The bespectled boy smiles too, resting his head back down and looking back to the sky. He feels Nagisa do the same and they both watch the clouds go by and make idle conversation for the good part of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nagi-chan-san.tumblr.com
> 
> All comments and kudos are EXTREMELY appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! 
> 
> So, as you can see, the rating and tags have changed for this fic. This is my first time writing porn (or anything past kissing really) but I FINALLY gathered up the courage to try something I’ve never done before. I’m sorry if there are any awkward or super unsexy phrases, I’m TRYING lmao I hope to get better at writing smut eventually! 
> 
> Inspired by the “I love you” prompt #11 on Tumblr: the way you said “I love you” with a shuddering gasp. 
> 
> Anyway, WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Underage drinking and sex under the influence of alcohol (which is technically considered dubious non-con). 
> 
> So, if you don’t like the idea of teenagers fooling around while drunk, PLEASE skip this chapter. I debated not even writing cause some people are really sensitive when it comes to having sex/being intimate under the influence of alcohol, but I guess I just like the idea that teenagers aren’t always perfect and sometimes they do some silly things. There’s no drama relating to the fact they fooled around, it’s just some fun for them. 
> 
> Sorry about the SUPER long disclaimer but I just wanted to get that all out of the way to hopefully avoid any angry readers lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE leave me comments and kudos if you want me to write more ReiGisa!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: M or E (I’m still not sure of the distinct difference between them lmao)

The world around them is fuzzy, distant, unconnected to their actual bodies. Nagisa’s bedroom floor is the only thing keeping Rei grounded, and for some reason it’s the most comfortable place he could even imagine to be in this moment. There’s music playing in the background, loud and thrumming with energy due to the pop station the blond was so adament to leave on. He can’t make out the words, though honestly, he hasn’t recognized a single song in the hours he’s been with his boyfriend. While it’s not his kind of music, he doesn’t really mind, instead finding enjoyment in Nagisa’s happiness as he hums and sings to the upbeat songs.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Rei thinks he faintly hears him say something, but even laying down his head spins as he fixated on the ceiling of Nagisa’s room (decorated with those cheap glow in the dark stars. They’ve probably been there ever since he’s met the breast stroke swimmer).

“Rei-chan... Reeeiii-chaaan... Rei-chan!~”

Finally, the blue-haired boy looks towards the other calling his name, snapping back to reality for a second. “Yeah...?”

Nagisa laughs loudly, poking his cheek from where he sits cross-legged by the low table. “Are you seriously that drunk already? You haven’t even had that many drinks!” He accuses, though the way he’s giggling and stumbling over some words proves he’s really not doing much better than the butterfly swimmer on the floor. “I thought that you passed out once you laid down there. Y’know, why are you even on the floor anyway?”

Rei blushes (though he wonders if that would make any real difference, since he bets his face is already flushed red from the alcohol) and he attempts to sit upright. It takes a second to ease himself into a sitting position, trying not to make himself dizzy from adjusting to a new angle. Once he’s sitting up, he looks at the shorter across the table, who can’t stop grinning a goofy smile at the current state of the bespectled boy. The night really had started off innocently enough. They had just finished their finals and, to celebrate hard work and good grades, Nagisa offered that they should hang out and have a couple drinks to celebrate. At first Rei was completely against the idea, arguing that they were underage and that they don’t need alcohol to have fun. Nagisa agreed with the statement, but he also thought it would be a good way to let loose and help his boyfriend destress after weeks and weeks of grueling studying. Nagisa’s parents were out of town for the weekend and he said one of his older sisters would be more than willing to buy them some drinks, as long as they didn’t go overboard. It took some convincing, though finally the butterfly swimmer quietly agreed as long as Nagisa respected that he wouldn’t want to drink very much.

Well, despite that initial thought, he ended up drinking more than he thought. Nagisa has an uncanny talent for making mixed drinks (almost as if he’s had experience in the past, but Rei didn’t want to think about that too much, he’ll ask later) and the drinks ended up being so sweet they could barely taste the alcohol. Rei not being a fan of sweet things still didn’t care for them much, but whatever Nagisa had must have been strong enough to get him tipsy after only two glasses and a half (one he was already working on).

While he had been nervous for their get-together because it involved alcohol, the more he drank the more relaxed and comfortable he felt. He always felt comfortable around the blond, that wasn’t necessarily the issue, but he found himself smiling widely and laughing just as loudly as the other as they told stories and messed with each other. Nagisa was absolutely thrilled his uptight boyfriend was having as much fun as he was and seeing him slightly disheveled with a pink blush and messy clothes and hair made him feel even more in love.

Noticing that the blond was staring at him, Rei cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

In response, Nagisa grins happily, though tries to hide the wide smile by bringing his glass up to his lips and taking a sip. “Nothing... you just look really handsome right now is all~” the grin turns into a smug smile, looking at Rei over his glass with a flirty expression.

Once again, the blue-haired boy blushes, crossing his arms across his chest. “Not _nearly_ as handsome as you, Nagisa-kun.” He exclaims boldly, something he wouldn’t normally do when sober. Or at least without stuttering in embarrassment.

It’s Nagisa’s turn to feel flattered, and he just can’t stand the distance between them anymore. He sets his glass down and starts to crawl over to Rei on the other side of the room, sitting with his back against the other’s chest and nuzzling his face into his neck. In response, Rei openly welcomes him, opening his legs so the smaller can fit comfortably. He wraps his arms around Nagisa, burying his nose in the boy’s blond curls, smelling the faint remainder of his strawberry shampoo he’s always used. There’s also a small hint of sweat, since Nagisa’s room isn’t exactly cool and the alcohol doesn’t help with it comes to this either. Rei doesn’t mind, though, too gone to care as he just closes his eyes and savors the moment.

They cuddle in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being their soft breathing and the radio playing in the background. They’ve shared a few fleeting kisses and touches throughout the night, but nothing really beyond that. Being snuggled up against each other while also being warm from the booze left them satisfied and comfortable, suddenly not wanting to do much of anything at all other than this.

When Rei hadn’t moved in a couple minutes, Nagisa shifted in his hold, worried the other may be dozing off to sleep. Thankfully as soon as he moved, his boyfriend lifted his head up to let the blond get comfortable. Nagisa giggles, kneeling inbetween his legs to face him rather than leaning on him again so he can see Rei’s face. “I thought you fell asleep on me, Rei-chan~”

The other chuckles in response and shakes his head a bit in denial. He wraps his arms around Nagisa again, pulling him closer to close the gap between them, not wanting the smaller’s warmth to go away. This causes the other laugh again in pure bliss, feeling so incredibly happy and content with his best friend. “I wouldn’t fall asleep on you.” Rei says finally, smiling at the blond.

“Mm, good.” Nagisa wraps his arms Rei’s neck, looking into the others violet eyes. Maybe it’s the alcohol and the fact that he’s pretty tipsy, but he’s just really overwhelmed with how happy he is to be with Rei. Their third year has been tough without Haru and Makoto around when it comes to keeping the new swim club afloat, though thankfully he gets to take the challenge head-on with Rei. They’ve been dating for over a year now and even if everything hasn’t gone completely right the whole time they’ve been together, Nagisa wouldn’t have it any other way.

With Nagisa’s imploring eyes, Rei leans forward to close the distance and give him a quick, chaste kiss. “I love you.” He whispers quietly, barely loud enough for even the blond to hear.

“I love you too, Rei-chan.” With that he leans in again, kissing Rei again softly. His boyfriend kisses him back, moving their lips together in an easy and familiar rhythm. They remain like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness and the feel of each other. Rei’s hands tighten on Nagisa’s waist, surging forward a bit to apply more pressure against the blond’s lips. The other gasps slightly, giving way to Rei’s actions easily as the kiss deepens. While Nagisa didn’t intentionally plan this, he feels heat pool in his lower stomach as they continue, tilting their heads to get a better angle. Soon Rei is running his tongue along the blond’s lower lip, and Nagisa opens his mouth to welcome him in immediately. Their tongues slide against each other passionately as the kiss grows more heated by the second and Rei grabs onto Nagisa’s hip tightly with a moan, both tasting the alcohol on each other’s breath as they continue passionately. While not being the most pleasant experience, neither of them care, too caught up with need and want. Nagisa hums in response to Rei grabbing his hip, their kiss growing less and less coordinated as it continues because of the booze and their eagerness.

Everything is moving so fast, though that seems to be the norm for them. When they first got together, dating Nagisa was just a quick and overwhelming experience for Rei at the beginning. The other’s energetic nature and spontaneous adventures was hard to keep up with. He’s grown to like the speed, the rush of adrenaline when they do something that’s not careful or slow, which Rei had been doing for the longest time. He would have never agreed to the slightly reckless things Nagisa convinces him to do even just a year ago but, he’s happy. It feels like the exact thing Rei needed in his life, just as long as something doesn’t have any major consequences, he’d do any as long as Nagisa was by his side, helping him feel young and alive.

This could be applied to their situation right now, making out under the influence of some fruity alcohol bought by Nagisa’s sister. They briefly part, both panting as their hearts beat fast. Rei barely gives his boyfriend any time to recover before he’s leaning forward again, starting to pepper Nagisa’s jaw with kisses. Like putty in his hands, Nagisa tilts his head to the side to grant Rei better access, and boy does he not disappoint. The soft butterfly kisses turn into wet, biting kisses. He moves down from his jaw to the side of his neck, kissing and sucking red marks into the skin as he slowly moves down. Nagisa shudders, his fingers tightening in the short hairs on the back of Rei’s neck. His other hand grips tightly onto his boyfriends shirt, trying to ground himself as he feels Rei suck bruises onto his neck. He wants to say something about leaving obvious marks (their sport of choice doesn’t give them the freedom to be careless) but any protests he has are forgotten when Rei applies teeth to his actions, no doubt leaving an obvious hickey. Nagisa’s knuckles turn white as he grips the fabric of his shirt even tighter, letting out a small and desperate whimper of pleasure.

“R-Rei-chan...” he gasps at another particular hard suck, tilting his head the other way when Rei leaves his current spot to leave wet kisses on his adam’s apple to the other side of his neck. Whatever he was going to say was forgotten for a second as he loses himself in the pleasure. Finally he opens his eyes and he feels even more disoriented than before. “H-Hey...” he starts, tugging a bit on Rei’s hair.

Immediately his boyfriend stops, pulling away to face Nagisa properly. He looks worried and loosens his grip on the blond. “I’m sorry, do you want to stop?” He asks breathlessly, looking into Nagisa’s eyes imploringly.

Nagisa bites his lip to hold back a smile, feeling as if his heart might burst from admiration for the swimmer in front of him. He shakes his head which helps Rei relax, his shoulders not so tense anymore. “Absolutely not,” he says in a flirty tone, giving Rei a quick kiss, “I just needed you to let up on my neck, the marks you already left are gonna be embarrassing enough to explain.” He brings a hand up to brush against the particular spot the other particularly focused on, pressing down softly on the already-forming bruise.

Violet eyes widen in horror, brushing his fingertips against the spot as well. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking-“

“Rei-chan, it’s fine.” Nagisa interrupts. He knows it may be the alcohol helping the other loosen up, but he also doesn’t want to discourage it too much. He rarely sees his boyfriend lose himself like he just did and, if Nagisa were being selfish, he’d admit it was pretty arousing. “It was actually kinda hot...” he admits though before he can get too embarrassed, he captures the other’s lips again in a heated kiss to express how much he enjoyed the previous treatment.

Rei goes along with it, now following the blond’s lead as he dominates the kiss this time. He gently starts pushing Rei back until the blue-haired boy gives in, laying back on the floor. He goes down a bit faster than intended, causing his head to bump ungracefully on the floor. Their teeth accidentally clack together from the action and they pull apart, Rei wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m sorry Rei-chan!” The other apologizes quickly. When the other looks back up at him with bleary eyes, his glasses also askew, he can’t help but snicker. It bubbles from his lips before he can stop it and he lets out a louder laugh. Thankfully the other wasn’t seriously hurt, and he laughs along with him, still rubbing his head. He also just decided to remove the red glasses, setting them aside so he wouldn’t have to bother with them later. “Here.” Nagisa says, reaching out behind them to grab his hoodie he had taken off earlier once they started drinking. He bunches it up and puts it behind Rei’s head, giving him a temporary pillow so his head wasn’t laying on the hard floor. Rei seems satisfied with the temporary solution, laying back on the yellow jacket contently. He eagerly pulls the blond back down for another kiss, resuming where they previously left off.

As their kisses resumed the same passion as earlier, Nagisa lowered his body down so he wasn’t hovering over the taller anymore, instead leaving no more space between them. This way they can feel each other’s body heat and just how turned on they were through their jeans. At the sudden contact, Rei breaks the kiss with a gasp, looking up past the blond with wide eyes. Craving more contact, he bucks his hips up towards Nagisa’s, their erections rubbing together through the rough fabric. Nagisa lets out a _moan_ , pressing his hips down harder onto his boyfriend’s, losing himself in an established rhythm as Rei meets Nagisa halfway by moving his hips up. The room fills with the sounds of pants, gasps, small moans, and the fabric rubbing together, losing themselves in the pleasure and intimacy. Somehow the alcohol made everything duller but more vivid at the same time. Nagisa still felt disoriented and as if he was a bit distanced from his actual body, but even just grinding against Rei like this makes him feel like he won’t last nearly as long as he usually does.

When his hips stutter for a second, Rei takes this opportunity to flip their positions. He pushes Nagisa up off himself effortlessly, grabbing onto his waist and flipping their positions. Now he hovers over the blond and Nagisa is even harder now than he was before. Rarely does Rei ever manhandle him like that, and it was such a turn on that he was left breathless for a second. He lays his head down on his jacket this time, his soft curls fanning out around his head, the blond nearly blending in with the yellow of the hoodie. If it was already hot in here before, he’s practically sweating now from their actions and the alcohol warming their bodies. He sits up a bit, pushing Rei back as he goes, exchanging a few kisses as he starts to take his shirt off. They part briefly as he lifts it up over his head and Nagisa tugs the end of Rei’s blue shirt up as well. “You too, Rei-chan.” He whispers breathily.

The blue-haired boy complies without any protest, also ditching his shirt to join Nagisa’s on the floor. They collide again in a frenzy of passion, moaning into each other’s mouths as Rei takes control of the rhythm Nagisa had started before. He grinds down harder on Nagisa, hovering over the blond as he pants against his neck, leaving soft kisses against it once in awhile while moving down towards his collar bone. He leaves kisses and soft bites against it, his hips once again stuttering to a stop as he focuses on leaving small red marks down the boy’s chest. Nagisa bites his lip before gasping loudly once Rei takes one of Nagisa’s nipples into his mouth. He throws his head back against the jacket underneath his head, gasping loudly. One hand slips back into Rei’s short hair, searching for purpose in the blue strands. Even though he may have accidentally been pulling too hard, Rei can’t seem to be bothered as his tongue continues to swirl around the hardened bud in his mouth while his other hand works the other.

Once the other side had received the same treatment and Nagisa was painfully hard and breathless, the butterfly swimmer sat up a bit to face Nagisa properly again. His magenta eyes were clouded with lust and drunkenness, clouded with pleasure. “Bed.” Rei said curtly, already rising to his feet. Disoriented, Nagisa follows suit, rising unsteadily to his feet as Rei is unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the floor. With the room slightly tilting, Nagisa does the same, unbuttoning and pushing his pants down until he was just left in his underwear. Rei was in a similar state and he approaches the blond, moving forward until he was towering over the shorter, pushing him back gently until the back of his knees hit his matress and they both tumble down. Nagisa was so turned on and impatient at this point he probably wouldn’t care if Rei had just thrown him down and fucked him right there and then.

The thought made Nagisa squirm with need, pulling Rei down so he was leaning over him properly again. Understanding the blond’s urgency, Rei began palming his erection through the thin piece of cloth, making the other keen in pleasure. Because he’s tipsy, he knows he won’t last much longer, already feeling close to the edge just from the kissing and brief touches up to this point. He sits up a bit so he can shed off the last piece of clothing that’s separating them and Rei does the same. Nagisa bites his lip at the sight of his boyfriend, his erection hard and leaking. Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he reaches out to grab the other’s length, swirling his thumb around the sensitive head to spread around the precum. Rei moans loudly, his arms wobbling with the effort of keeping himself upright as his boyfriend continues to pleasure him. Nagisa starts to stroke his hand up and down, the precum providing a bit of lubrication for his actions.

After a couple minutes of this, Rei can’t hold himself up anymore, unceremoniously collapsing onto the shorter under him. Nagisa’s forced to pull back for a second because of this, a small laugh racking his body because of Rei’s clumsy actions compared to his normally graceful self. “Sorry.” The blue-haired boy says, out of breath, trying to right himself again.

He giggles again in response, running a hand through Rei’s sweaty hair to get his bangs out of his face. “It’s okay, we’re both not really with it right now.”

There’s really no denying that fact and Rei leans in to give him a kiss. “What do you want me to do...?” He asks against the his lips, reminding him of just how much he desperately wants release.

He tries to think straight, not wanting the lust to completely override his thoughts for a second. Through his hazy mind, he manages to make a better decision than what he wanted just a few minutes ago. “Let’s not go all the way tonight.” He says finally, “but anything else...” he leans in again for a heated kiss, “I’m completely fine with.”

The taller agrees with a nod, returning the kisses Nagisa had given him. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m... coordinated enough for that right now...” he admits with a shy smile.

Since they’re on the same page, Nagisa resumes kissing Rei, reaching down between them to take both of their lengths into his hand. His hand is smaller than Rei’s, but he tries his best to pleasure the both of them while stroking both of them at the same time, losing himself in the skin-to-skin contact he’s been craving the entire night. Their kiss couldn’t even be considered one anymore, their panting and moaning forcing them to part. Rei moves down to the blond’s neck again, leaving kisses there instead and resting his forehead against his shoulder when the pressure building in his lower abdomen almost becomes too much. So close to the edge now, he reaches between them to join Nagisa’s hand. The blond gets the hint, letting Rei take over since his hands are bigger and can cover more surface area.

“N-Ngh, Rei-cha-!” He’s left breathless for a second as the other speeds up his hand, edging them both closer to completion. “Oh my god...!” He turns his head to the side, partially burying his face in the pillow under his head while his hands grab a fist-full of the sheets under him. If he felt disoriented before, the pleasure and approach of his orgasm has left him almost completely unaware of any of his surroundings except for his boyfriend on top of him.

Hearing Nagisa’s moans of pleasure, Rei lifts up his head from the crook of the other’s neck, wanting to see the swimmer’s face as he gets closer and closer. “N... Nagisa-kun...!” He whispers out with a gasp, his hand starting to stutter from it’s fast rhythm. “I’m so close...!” He warns with another moan.

Nagisa finds himself subconsciously spreading his legs more the tension in his abdomen grows, barely hearing Rei through his own pants and moans. “M-me too...! R-Rei, please don’t stop!” He begs quietly, too out of it to even bother with the suffix.

With a few more strokes, Rei is the first to come, his whole body shaking as his hand stutters to a halt as he coats Nagisa’s stomach. Seeing his boyfriend come undone in front of him nearly makes Nagisa snap, and the last two strokes is what finally helps him come. He throws his head back against the pillow with a silent yell, his body convulsing with Rei’s as they both ride out their orgasms. As he starts to come down, he lets out a shuddering gasp, “I love you, Rei-chan...”

At the sincere words, Rei nods, “I love you too, Nagisa-kun...” he answers with as much passion as they’re still currently lost in the glow of their orgasm.

Their muscles slowly relax from being tense, the sound of their heavy breathing being the only sounds in the room along with the radio. Slowly, Nagisa opens his magenta eyes, blearily looking up at his boyfriend who’s still recovering from the intensity of his orgasm too. With a small smile, he leans up to give him a small kiss, basking in the afterglow.

After they’ve both caught their breath, Rei moves so that he’s laying next to Nagisa instead of on top of him. Nagisa uses this moment to take a couple tissues from his bedside, cleaning himself up so that he can comfortably cuddle up next to the other on the bed. He curls up against him, resting his head on Rei’s chest. “Mm, that was amazing...” he says, already feeling the urge to sleep pulling on his eyelids.

Rei isn’t far behind, only managing to hum in agreement as he rubs Nagisa’s back lightly with one of his free hands. After a few minutes of relaxing, Nagisa reluctantly moves to get up from the bed. He stretches once he stands up, feeling good and relaxed. He picks up his underwear and slips them back on before grabbing a couple empty cups, going to get some water from the bathroom tap. Once in his bathroom, he assesses himself in the mirror, slightly startled by what he sees. He’s used to seeing himself with sex hair a few light marks on his neck and chest, but Rei _really_ didn’t hold back this time. The mark he made on his neck earlier is actually starting to take on a purple tinge and Nagisa brings up his hand again to press lightly on it, kind of amazed at the dull pain that causes.

Not even bothering to fix his hair or anything, he fills up the two cups with cool water and makes his way back towards the bedroom, careful not to spill any. When he makes it back to the bedroom, Rei seems to be dozing off with his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. The blond smiles fondly, setting the two glasses on his bedside table and leaning over to shake Rei’s arm gently. “Hey, Rei-chan, you need water before you sleep.”

The blue-haired boy stirs, finally opening his eyes after another push from Nagisa. He slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms. Nagisa hands over his glass of water and Rei thanks him while taking a couple good drinks. The blond does the same, getting back onto the bed to sit next to Rei. Their glasses of water are slowly drank and Nagisa sets the empty glasses back onto the table to be picked up later. He also turns off the radio, settling back in by Rei.

“Mm, thanks for coming over Rei-chan, I had fun~” he says genuinely, but also a bit playfully in regards to their previous activity.

The butterfly swimmer smiles, kissing the top of Nagisa’s head affectionately. “I’m glad too, I had fun.”

While Nagisa is feeling very content and happy right now, he bites his lip in worry for a second. “We uh... we did that when we were both drunk are you... are you going to be okay with that tomorrow?” He asks quietly, playing with his hands in his lap. At this point they’re both pretty sober, but while they were fooling around it was pretty obvious they were still at least tipsy. The worry had been there briefly when they first started kissing, but he just got caught up in the moment and didn’t think anything else of it as they continued.

“It’s okay Nagisa-kun, I won’t be upset about it. I mean, I feel pretty normal now and I’m not mad. It was amazing, anyway.” He reassures his boyfriend. “We should probably get some sleep though because, frankly, I’m exhausted.” He admits, rubbing at his eyes again.

Nagisa giggles a little bit, “yeah, I agree.” He leans over to turn off the lamp, dousing the room in comforting darkness. He also makes a mental note to clean his sheets the next day since they’re too tired and can’t be bothered to do it now. They settle under the covers, cuddled up with their legs tangled together as they both drift off to sleep, feeling warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
